DRW Carlito Keyes
is one of the primary antagonists of Dead Rising. He is also a psychopath who Frank must defeat three times. He is the brother of Isabela Keyes. Of Spanish descent, Carlito is one of the few survivors of the Santa Cabeza Incident. Knowing the truth about what happened to his family and fellow villagers, Carlito has vowed to reveal the government cover up and expose to the rest of the world what happened. His hatred spurns on acts of terrorism, which arc carried out to reveal the truth. His will, desire and strength are to be reckoned with. As the events in the mall unfold, it becomes clear that Carlito is a deranged individual who must be stopped before the zombie epidemic spreads throughout the entire country. , p. unknown 72 Hour Mode Carlito originally came from Santa Cabeza, a Mexican village where the zombie parasites originated from. Because of this, he became the perpetrator of the Willamette zombie outbreak. He is also the brother of Isabela Keyes. In 72 Hour Mode he frequently battles both Frank West and Brad Garrison (often concurrently) throughout their stay in the mall. Heliport Carlito is the first survivor Frank meets in the mall. When he drops from the helicopter, Carlito is standing next to the entrance to the security room. Frank then has a confusingly vague conversation with Carlito, in which Carlito ends the conversation saying, "I think you'd better see for yourself. This, my friend... is hell..."Dead Rising: Game Script, GameFAQs.com, (January 5, 2009). Food Court :Further information and strategies see Case 1-2: Backup for Brad In Frank's very first case, Carlito is shooting at Brad in the Food Court and requests help from Jessie McCarney. Frank accidentally makes Jessie fall and twist her ankle, so Frank goes to help Brad in Jessie's place. In the Food Court Carlito assaults the pair with an FN-P90 submachine gun from the rooftops of the Food Court shops. After Frank and Brad defeat Carlito, he escapes via the use of a long rope which propels him to safety. Entrance Plaza :Further information and strategies see Case 2-2: Rescue The Professor The second fight with Carlito is in the second floor of Entrance Plaza. Carlito has strung up the professor from the roof, plans on killing Dr. Barnaby, a scientist that Brad is interested in interrogating, by feeding him to zombies. Carlito uses a Barrett M82 Sniper Rifle to fight Brad and Frank. At the end of this encounter, Carlito manages to injure Brad with a shot to the leg though he is shot himself before making a hasty retreat. Frank and Brad are able to save Dr. Barnaby from potentially becoming zombie feed and accompany him to the Security Room. Maintenance Tunnels - Bomb Collector :Further information and strategies see Case 7-2: Bomb Collector In the final confrontation, Frank and Brad attempts to stop Carlito from detonating a bomb which will spread the zombie infection across America. He attacks Frank with a Delivery Truck in the Maintenance tunnels. Carlito crashes and Brad chases him into the Maintenance Tunnel Warehouse. Carlito kills Brad but gets shot in the stomach. Larry the Butcher and Carlito's death During Carlito's retreat, he his kidnapped by Larry Chiang. Frank enters the fray and defeats the psychopathic butcher. At the end of the battle, Carlito discloses his true intentions to Frank and gives Frank a locket to pass on to his sister, Isabela, before dying. Carlito blames the United States for the tragedy of Santa Cabeza and organizes the entire zombie outbreak as a means of revenge. It is hinted by Isabela that the zombies are also Carlito's way of letting the world know what really happened, hoping that the outbreak will be far too large for the U.S government to cover up, thus uncovering what really happened at Santa Cabeza. Overtime Mode While searching through his computer, Isabela discovers that Carlito may have infected over fifty orphans with the suppressed zombie parasite. The orphans were adopted by families all over the United States - effectively planting fifty "zombie time bombs" all over the country. Infinity Mode Frank fights Carlito many times in infinity mode: #Carlito is found on the scaffolding of the Food Court, he is hostile, armed with a Special Machine Gun and when killed, Frank finds a Snack,Yogurt, and Well Done Steak on his corpse.The Machine Gun is special because it cannot be removed and stays with Carlito. #Carlito is found in the Maintenance Tunnels, he is hostile, driving a Delivery Truck and when killed, Frank finds a Cabbage, Snack, and Well Done Steak on his corpse.This time, Carlito will often retreat after having half of his health depleted. #Carlito is found on the second floor of the Entrance Plaza, he is hostile, armed with a Special Sniper Rifle and when killed, Frank finds Corn, Snack, and a Well Done Steak on his corpse. If Frank kills this Day Two Sniper Carlito, then the Day Four Sniper Carlito will not appear. Battling Carlito See Backup for Brad, Rescue the Professor and Bomb Collector for strategies. Personality and Traits Carlito remains a relatively mysterious character throughout most of the game, with Frank usually seeing him when he is attacking. The outward hostility and comments by Dr. Barnaby initially lead Frank to believe that Carlito is simply a terrorist who only wanted destruction. However, once hearing Isabela's side of the story Carlito's actions can be seen in better context. The only time Carlito appears to show any compassion is when the discussion is related to his sister, Isabela. He can be heard begging for forgiveness on the speakers after he shoots her, and later in his dying moments asks what happened to her. Trivia *The song that plays during the first fight with Carlito is from the Dead Rising OST. It is performed by Hideki Okugawa and Marika Suzuki. *He is the only psychopath who does not drop his weapon for Frank to use after he is defeated. *He is one of the three psychopaths who Frank encounters more than twice. The others are Kent Swanson and Isabela Keyes. However, like Kent, she is a psycho for only one mission: Case 4-2: Girl Hunting (In Kent's case, his mission is Photographer's Pride). *In ∞ Mode, instead of Machine Gun Carlito running to other places in the Food Court when he is getting attacked, he will stay in the same place for the entire fight. *Carlito is only spoken with civilly at the beginning of 72 Hour mode on the rooftop. This is also the only time he is both alive and not hostile towards Frank, and instead is actually somewhat friendly. *Frank CANNOT attack Carlito on the rooftop. *Carlito intentions and actions are very similar to Osmund Saddler. An antagonist in Resident Evil 4, both are involved in causing Epidemics as a cause against the United States Government, both Speak with a Spanish accent, both kidnapped and infected innocent people as a means of spreading the outbreak to America (Carlito with orphans, Saddler with Ashley Graham) and both perish within the outbreak. *Carlito bears a resemblance to Luis Sera, a Hispanic character from another zombie game, Resident Evil 4. The two characters are both involved with the study of the virus that causes zombification in their plot lines. They both also share physical similarities: open v-cut shirt with a similar design, dark pants, dark shoes, buckled belt, and long hair. Resident Evil 4 was also made by Capcom. Video Gallery File:Carlito_Keyes.jpg File:Dead_rising_carlito_at_beginning_(2).png|Carlito on the rooftop File:Dead_rising_infinity_mode_carlito_day_3.png|Carlito in infinity mode, Day 3. References Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Major Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Characters‎ Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Psychopaths